


Moving into Your Heart

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Collection [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Faeiries, Alternate Universe - Untamed Canon Setting, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Spring Fae! Gu Chang, Winter Fae!Zhao Deyin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Just when Gu Chang thought he was alone setting out to put one of the tree's back to sleep he finds that he's not alone and he might just fall in love.
Relationships: Zhao Deyin/Gu Chang
Series: The Zhao Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596
Kudos: 1





	Moving into Your Heart

_ Dancing bears, golden fairy wings. _

Zhao Deyin sung as he spun around on the tree branch of the plum blossom tree he’d found that was trying to wake up early. It’d been such a surprise to be flying back to his home to spot the tree free of snow. His silvery teal essence began caking the tree in snow to lock in the growth that’d already started. 

“No use in wasting what has already been given.” Zhao Deyin muttered to himself. He moved to another branch with ease of his wings to hang some lovely icicles.

Zhao Deyin had just finished about six when he heard a crunch in his beloved snow that he’d let fall to ground beneath the tree. His curiosity was sparked. So Zhao Deyin turned and looked over the edge of the branch. His long black hair falling off his shoulder and hitting some snow. The snow dropped down plopping on what looked like another fairy or maybe a mouse?

“Oh I’m sorry!” Zhao Deyin blushed, hurried gliding down to help whomever or whatever his snow had landed on. “Are you alright?”

The pile of snow sputtered and shook itself off, revealing a rosy cheeked fairy wrapped in a fur cloak. “I’m fine; I was just about to check on Old Bark. He was blooming early…” He trailed off, seeing Zhao Deyin’s wintery wings, then up at the tree, who’s early buds were now covered in snow. “But I see you took care of that.”

Huffing, he shook himself off more and stepped free of the pile, revealing he was in a pair of snowshoes. “You’re new. The last winter fairy who came through here left almost a month ago.”

“Oh yes, I took care of Old..Bark?” Zhao Deyin giggled, hovering in the air. His brown eyes warm with happiness. He nodded in agreement over the last of his siblings coming through. “Yes, yes, I know but you see in Gusu we got to give them a lovely blizzard! So I was just coming back home!” 

He got a raised eyebrow at that, then a snort. “Old Bark is the oldest of his kind this side of the treeline,” the fairy explained, brushing the snow off his shoulders before offering a bow. “This one is Gu Chang. This is my meadow.”

“Oh!” Zhao Deyin blushed once more then lowered to touch the ground. His white robes had tiny snowflakes and icicles dangling from them.The velvety dark teal sash was tied in a bow and to the side. “This one is Zhao Deyin. Nice to meet your acquaintance.” He lifted his gaze and couldn’t help but be in awe of how pretty the man’s eyes looked in the cool winter light. In response, his wings fluttered faster and made him blush as snow flurries moved around them. 

“Well, I know your kind don’t stay long, but watch out for Old Bark as long as you are here,” Gu Chang said, used to the way of the winter fae, there and gone. “He’s a bit of a showoff, likes to bloom early and bright and hang on to those blooms as long as he can. Pain in the butt,” he muttered, but it was fond, and with a nod he started back the way he came. “Well then, I guess I’ll see you around, Zhao Deyin. Make sure those Gusu blizzards aren’t following you.”

“Oh, don’t worry Gu Chang.” Zhao Deyin laughed, softly. His wings lifting him from the ground to trail after Gu Chang. “I made sure of that before I came! When baba asked me to choose a city for myself to call home, I didn’t want to bring Gusu’s treat. I talked to my brothers that live around here and they say winters here aren’t as big is at home.” He flew up behind Gu Chang and got some more snow off of him. Zhao Deyin giggled seeing the fairy in snow shoes. 

“Mild winters, it’s why I live here,” Gu Chang agreed, shivering, and hopped over a hidden branch, which had fallen during autumn. If he wasn’t still connected to the tree it belonged to, he wouldn’t have sensed it under all the snow. He was mildly surprised to find the Winter fae still following him and slowed so they could be at the same pace, though it was clear the other’s attention was fixated on his snowshoes. He huffed. “I should be hibernating, but I don’t do so for more than a couple days at a time. Too much to do before Spring. If this was Gusu I’d never get anything done.”

“Sure you would! It just might be later on in the year.” Zhao Deyin grinned and flew around him more comfortably now. But it made him wonder if the other didn’t trust their home as much. Gu Chang should be able to hibernate safely. “Are there not that many spring fae here? Or is it that you just like your meadow to yourself for spring?” He also reached up and dusted off some snow in Gu Chang’s little ponytail.

“I did the whole community thing, but I was kicked out and everyone else left,” Gu Chang shrugged. “I moved here by myself and made my own Haven. And it’s not like I’m truly alone. I have the animals. So what if I’m busy? I’m good at being busy. I’m not good with nothing to do.”

That was awful to hear that Gu Chang’s community of fae had kicked him out. He didn’t understand that. The fae was perfectly delightful to him. It would be their loss! Zhao Deyin had chosen Leling and this meadow. So, he was going to make the most of it and hopefully a good companion..no friend in Gu Chang. Gu Chang was adorable with his rosey cheeks.

“Well don’t worry! I won’t kick you out, Gu Chang. We will make sure this meadow is in tip top healthy shape.” Zhao Deyin giggled, then shot some of his essense on the snow that Gu Chang was about to step on so he didn’t sink into an old rabbit hole that the snow hadn’t hardened to cover.

Gu Chang stopped altogether and stared up at him. “...you’re staying? Seriously?” he asked, wary and unsure.

“Of course I’m staying silly bean.” Zhao Deyin giggled. He took in Gu Chang’s expression and sobered a bit. “I told you I made this my home! Oh, we are actually going to go right by my new home, you wanna see it?”

“...uh, sure?” Gu Chang said in a state of shock, not sure what to think. No one stayed, save for the trees and the animals, not with him. Still, it was hard to say no to such an eager expression. He supposed Zhao Deyin would figure out sooner or later that Gu Chang wasn’t worth sticking around for.

❄️🌷❄️🌷❄️

  
  


Just like Zhao Deyin had promised, they were about to pass his home in the direction that Gu Chang had been headed. “Isn’t it lovely!” Zhao Deyin grinned happily at Gu Chang. His head tilted up at the branch where a snow owl was resting at the end and peered down at them. He waved and turned his head to Gu Chang. 

“The owl is lovely, of course,” Gu Chang said, confused, and nodded in respect to the owl. They were rather proud creatures and it was best to stay on their good side.

“Oh! Aha. Of course!” Zhao Deyin giggled again, stepping close to Gu Chang. “Do you want me to carry you up? Or is your wings okay to be out.”

“You’ll have to carry me. I’m susceptible to frostbite,” Gu Chang huffed, not sure how he felt about any of this, but willingly stepped in close so Zhao Deyin could carry him. Despite himself, he was curious to see what kind of home the winter fairy had made for himself, and if it would last him the season. “Ready.”

Zhao Deyin wrapped his arms around Gu Chang, pulling him flush to his chest. He blinked then giggled. Zhao Deyin couldn’t help but notice now that Gu Chang was truly shorter than him by a few inches. “Has anyone ever told you that you're the perfect height for forehead kisses?” At that he shot up to the branch. 

Gu Chang scowled through his blush. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a shameless brat?” he asked instead, huffing and embarrassed. “Honestly…”

“My Bin-ge does all the time.” Zhao Deyin laughed, enjoying the blush on the spring fairies cheeks. “Don’t worry I won’t be giving you kisses unless you want them.” He sat Gu Chang down on the branch carefully. Some strands of hair had become loose from the hair tie and brushed them back behind Gu Chang’s hair. 

“Come.” Zhao Deyin’s wings shimmered away as he took hold of Gu Chang’s hand, “I have some roasted sunflower seeds! Hi, Peaches!” He waved to the owl before heading to the tree. The owl hooted but otherwise didn’t move. 

His house was built into the tree. He’d asked the tree first but then got to work. The door arch was made from a pine cone. He opened the door and gestured for Gu Chang to step in. It was nice and cozy as Zhao Deyin used his essence to give light and heat but not to burn the tree. The first floor was a fully stocked kitchen with shelves and a sitting area. There was a staircase that led upstairs. The neat thing was the snowflake decorations hanging from the ceiling. 

“Not bad,” Gu Chang said, feeling the wall and sensing the tree’s pride in being chosen. He smiled to feel it, glad it wasn’t being taken advantage of. “This is Oakenheart,” he told Zhao Deyin, his dark eyes taking on a deep green sheen as he tapped into his essence to hear her. “She is young but already very strong. She is proud to be your Haven.”

“I am more than proud of her! She is so strong like you said and keeps me safe.” Zhao Deyin returned the praise to the tree but also in awe of Gu Chang’s abilities. “Now I know her very pretty name.” 

“She chose it herself,” Gu Chang said, proud of her too, and moved further inside to look at everything. “Take care of her and she'll always take care of you.”

“It’s a good name, Oakenheart.” Zhao Deyin reached over to touch the wall closest to him. “And I’ll make sure to take care and stay until she asks me to leave.” 

Gu Chang nodded, satisfied at that. If she didn’t, he certainly would, especially if she was being hurt. “Makes me wish I stayed in trees for winter,” he mused to himself, feeling so cozy. He hadn’t felt that since the start of autumn. 

“They are the best! I once had an acorn house. While I am grateful, I prefer trees themselves.” Zhao Deyin stated, guiding him over to his seating area. “I can make you some cocoa if you like while you sit or explore! Oakenheart has been generous in letting me make three floors.” 

It was because fairy magic was kind and made to work with nature. Even a cold fairy, like Zhao Deyin, could use fire inside and still not hurt the tree, as long as the fires were created through his essence. Three hollowed floors were nothing to a young tree, especially one as proud as Oakenehart, and he chuckled softly to feel her preen. “I’ll sit for a little while; maybe you can show me around next time?” he offered. “I still have some chores to get done.”

“Okay.” Zhao Deyin still beamed as he turned to flutter in the kitchen. He hummed the song he’d been singing in the forest earlier. “What chores to you have to get done? How long have you lived here? Where is your home?” He asked in a flurry as he watched the pot melt the chip of chocolate. 

Gu Chang snorted in amusement. “I’m checking on the animals, making sure their stores of food will last the rest of winter,” he explained. “I’ve been here for five years this year and this winter I’m staying with the mouse family at the bottom of the willow tree near the pond.”

“Oh the pond! I went there first because during the late spring and summer it’s cooler in the water. I saw some mice there. They were nice and one introduced me to Oakenheart.” Zhao Deyin explained then got some milk and some tiny marshmallows after pouring them into two mugs. One with stars painted on it and the other a turtle. 

“And five years? That’s so long and it gives me hope!” 

“This is a good place,” Gu Chang said, taking the turtle one with a nod of gratitude. “Much like the trees, if you take care of the land, the land takes care of you. I rarely have any issues here with neighbors.”

He blew on the hot drink and sipped it, humming happily almost instantly after. His usually heavy brow and scowl melted into a nearly boyish wonder. “The community immediately to the west of here, past the treeline, are welcoming to travelers and open to trade. If you need something you can’t get here in the meadow, go there. They’ll help you.”

“Thank you.” Zhao Deyin smiled and trilled happily as Gu Chang enjoyed his cocoa. “I’ll make you more.” 

“Just one more, or I’ll be here all day,” Gu Chang huffed, in no obvious hurry. “Thank you. It’s delicious.”

“Well I certainly don’t mind your company and my home is open to you.” Zhao Deyin grinned, taking a sip from his cup of stars. He went back to the kitchen and made Gu Chang another cup. “If you still like my company I can help you with your chores.”

Gu Chang considered that. Usually, he did it alone, but if the fairy was going to stay… “Actually, that may be smart,” he mused around the last of his cocoa. “Let the animals get to know you. We haven’t had someone move here since I’ve been here, so they’ll be curious about you.”

“Oh! I already know Peaches though. She likes me enough and I hope the others do too.” Zhao Deyin grinned. He took a sip of his cocoa. “Just let me know when you’re ready.” 

Gu Chang didn’t need to know the owl personally to know it was the truth. She was General of the Moon to her kind, and to all the other animals. The fact that she let Zhao Deyin call her  _ Peaches  _ without biting his head off told him all he needed to know.

“Knowing the General of the Moon is good,” he said, “but she is a predator. Many of the animals here aren’t. You need to know all of them and not look like you’re choosing sides. I’ll make sure the animals understand you respect the balance.”

“Peaches is the best and I’ll make sure to follow the rules too. I don’t want to upset anyone.” Zhao Deyin nodded, finishing his own cup of cocoa. “I’m not here to choose any side and I’d be honored to be taught by you.” 

“I’ll teach you so no one tries to eat you,” Gu Chang said, deadpan serious, though it was mostly a jest. He smiled into his cup of cocoa before downing it. “Well then, I think I’m wamed back up. I’ll take you on my usual circuit, starting with the fox family, then the hares, and the birds....”

“Oh how delightful and here. So you don’t get too much of a chill.” He used his essence and some spider silk to weave an uneven but adorable scarf. He moved to wrap it around Gu Chang’s neck. “There! It should help keep your lovely neck from the chill.” 

Gu Chang blinked at him, then raised an eyebrow at the lumpy thing. “Thank you,” he said seriously, blushing. “Not that I think my neck is  _ lovely _ , but it’s appreciated.”

“It’s very lovely. You’ve got a sprinkling of freckles that remind me of stars.” Zhao Deyin complimented him. “You glow lovely too and should do it often.” He messed with the scarf, enjoying the smaller spring fairy. 

“S-shut up,” Gu Chang stammered, blushing harder. “I’m not glowing.” He was, of course, and turned away in a huff. “Just come on. Fly me down, gremlin, or I’ll ask the General of the Moon to eat you.”

“Peaches wouldn’t. I fixed her wing.” Zhao Deyin giddy and easily wrapped an arm around Gu Chang’s waist to guide him to the door. He waited for Gu Chang to put his winter boots on. “And yes you are.” He giggled seeing the glow come off Gu Chang. 

Gu Chang rolled his eyes and refused to rise to the bait. He just let the fairy fly him back down and started his stomping way over the snow, the giggling menace in his wake.

❄️🌷❄️🌷❄️

Taking Zhao Deyin around to the animals had gone better than Gu Chang had expected. The fairy was a charmer and naturally kind, and the animals took to him like fire to wood. Over the next few days, as the hares played in the fresh powder, he could hear Zhao Deyin’s low laughter following the happy bucks. It was strange, hearing another person after so long in solitude, but it wasn’t as off putting as Gu Chang would have thought.

He heard the birds coming home and singing songs Zhao Deyin sang. He checked the stores of nuts in the still burrowed animals, only to learn the winter fairy had been there too to visit and play with the new year’s young.

Perhaps that should have been annoying, someone else doing his job, but there was so much excitement and joy in his meadow since Zhao Deyin’s arrival that he couldn’t argue it. His animals and trees were still happy to see him, anyway, so he figured that’s what mattered.

That particular morning was brisk, with happy, fluffy snowflakes falling down in clumps. More than once his hood was covered by a few stuck together, like he was wearing a snow cap, but he didn’t bother shaking it off. He was in and out of the mouse burrow too much that they melted by the time he came outside again.

It was almost spring, just a few weeks away, and he had the itch to start the cleaning preparations. That meant removing all his old leaves and insulation, throwing out what wasn’t used, and giving away the rest. His stores were good this year, so there was plenty to feed to the returning birds, who flocked to the pond to be with him.

“I’m not going out on that ice, no matter how much you pout,” he said, sweeping out the entrance of the burrow amidst a gaggle of laughing sparrows. He shot an amused warning at Zhao Deyin, who was sliding over his new ice rink. “No.”

“I won’t let the ice melt beneath you if you want to try.” Zhao Deyin grinned as he spun. His robes flaring and his slightly curled hair moving in the wind. His brown eyes shone as he went on to make snowflakes and toss them in the air. The wind carried them gently through the air. He’d become very clearly infatuated with the spring fairy and had high hopes that the male would be daring enough to step out. 

“I’ll be there to guide you and I won’t let go.” 

Gu Chang was going to say no, he really was, but then all the birds gave him far too smug looks and he knew he’d lost this argument before it could even start. “Fuck…  _ fine.” _

He put aside his broom and, blushing, walked to the edge of the pond. “If I break my face, I’m never talking to you again,” he warned Zhao Deyin when he slid in close.

“I’ll never let you fall.” Zhao Deyin said, skating over to Gu Chang and catching the fairy’s hands. 

“Don’t make such shameless promises,” Gu Chang blushed harder and let the fairy pull him out onto the ice. He wasn’t a fool, he knew Zhao Deyin was interested. The problem was that he didn’t understand  _ why.  _

And if that wasn’t terrible enough, there was an even bigger problem: he was finding himself curious about the winter fae, enough that he was stupid enough to climb out onto  _ ice  _ where there was perfectly solid footing  _ right behind him.  _ “You’re a menace.”

“Of course I’m made of ice.” Zhao Deyin winked, knowing full well what the other had said. He just tried to make a funny joke. “And you look handsome skating.” He loved when Gu Chang glowed. The spring fae was stunning to look at and it made him happy to see Gu Chang wear the scarf he’d made. 

“Ugh, stop,” Gu Chang said, face on fire now, he was sure, and let Zhao Deyin pull him around instead of moving his feet. “You’re a gremlin. The sooner you hibernate the better.” He didn’t mean that of course, and his tease led to a more serious thought. “If you even hibernate.”

“I don’t till summer. I hope Oakenheart will be okay with me in residence for a few months. I should probably be stocking up.” Zhao Deyin giggled and like the gremlin stole kiss to the spring fae’s tomato colored cheek. 

“Y-you,” Gu Chang sputtered and shoved him, which meant he went sliding backwards. For a moment in all his flailing, he managed to stay upright, but then he tripped and skidded across the pond on his back, sighing loudly.

The fish under the ice laughed and he glared down at them, smacking the ice with a hand to make them scatter. It didn’t work well, but enough to make him feel better. “Rude as shit,” he grumbled and sat up with a groan, rubbing his lower back. “And you’re a  _ brat _ ,” he said to Zhao Deyin, pouting and blushing. “I was going to be charming and say I’d make sure your stores were stocked but now I think I’ll let you starve.”

“Oh don’t! I’d love to stick them with you.” Zhao Deyin giggled, his face with an expression of innocence. “Too bad those tomatoes don’t keep.” 

“Ugh,” Gu Chang just flopped back again, sighing. “I give up. You’re too much gremlin energy for me to handle.”

“No I’m not. I’m perfect for you.” Zhao Deyin responded, pressing a kiss to Gu Chang’s cheek as he used his wings to hover close before helping Gu Chang up. He dusted him off and used his essence to keep Gu Chang upright with ease. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Gu Chang said, scowling, though a wam light filled his eyes. “A perfect match would be able to make me the most perfect snowball,” he mused, holding his hands out for one. “And I mean fluffy and round and perfect for a snowman.”

“One that dances to our heartsong!” Zhao Deyin laughed and reached for Gu Chang to dance with him. He pulled the fae flush to his chest and started humming the song as snow began to flurry around them. 

“I said a snowball,” Gu Chang muttered, but let himself be maneuvered. He had to admit, the fae was a great dancer and singer, his voice lilting and light. Still… “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. You’re not getting a proper kiss out of me that easily.”

“A proper kiss comes with time and I’m sure you’ll let me know when I am worthy of one from you,  _ Chang-ge _ .” Zhao Deyin giggled. It was a nickname that made zero sense but it made Zhao Deyin giggle. The winter fae had gotten into a seasons versus age debate with Gu Chang. 

“Yes, Deyin- _ ge,”  _ Gu Chang gave it right back, chuckling despite his warm cheeks which he was pretty sure were going to be permanently red by the end of the day. “And I still want that perfect snowball.”

“And I’m giving you the perfect snowball, Chang-ge. Pay attention.” Zhao Deyin laughed, heartily. Around them the snowflakes gathered together to form perfect snowballs then rolled away to make two snowball piles.

“Show off,” Gu Chang huffed and held his arms out again as they finally spun to a stop. “I meant one in my hands. What’s the fun of making a snowman if they build themselves?”

“Alright.” Zhao Deyin took hold of Gu Chang’s hand and hovered his hand over the other’s palm. His essence glowed as he formed a perfectly plump snowball. 

Gu Chang looked it over with a critical eye, his mittens turning it this way and that. “Alright,” he gave him. “I’m impressed, this is a perfect snowball.”

He let Zhao Deyin look pleased for a bare second before, with a cackle, he shoved it into the fae’s face. He knew he couldn't run on the ice, so simply launched himself over it on his belly and rolled onto the bank. Seeing the winter fae sputtering was a delight and he ginned, once again that boyish imp, who picked up another snowball and tossed it at Zhao Deyin.

Zhao Deyin was still laughing off the first snow ball when the second one hit him on the stomach. When Gu Chang had asked for the perfect snowball he’d gathered the other wanted to play. It was refreshing to see the spring fae not being so serious. He huffed happily and formed a snowball with his essence. Zhao Deyin flew after him after tossing the snowball at Gu Chang. 

Gu Chang let it hit him, only so he had the best line of fire, managing to get Zhao Deyin in the butt as the fae ducked away. He laughed and dove under a bough, hurriedly making more snowballs to toss. “Your snow is great,” he called over, because it truly was a perfect snow. He grinned.

Suddenly, Zhao Deyin’s pile of premade snowballs started rolling around so that either one of them could use them. Zhao Deyin reached one and threw it at Gu Chang. “Thank you! You look good playing in it! We should play more!”

Gu Chang knew he was glowing, even before the snowball hit his warm face. He huffed and readied another. “You’ll be eating those words!” he warned and tossed a large one, which split off into two with a  _ pop  _ of essence.

Zhao Deyin gasped, all wide eyes. He tried to duck but failed as the two essence tinged snowballs hit him. Zhao Deyin loved how carefree Gu Chang was being with him. The blush was bonus and spurred on. He used his essence to make a few more but not too much so as it not to be fair. The balls rolled around on the ground but Zhao Deyin could send them flying with the flick of a hand. Like the one that he sent flying towards to Gu Chang. 

“Cheat!” Gu Chang said, though it really wasn’t, and cackled as he dove out of the way, tossing his own snowball blindly at Zhao Deyin. 

Zhao Deyin was able to dodge that snowball. He flew around a rock on the bank and gathered up three snowballs. Zhao Deyin waited for the perfect moment to start tossing them. “Who's eating words,  _ pretty rosebud! _ ” 

“You are!” Gu Chang said, taking one to the chest so he could lob one right at Zhao Deyin’s face. It hit square. “Ha!”

“No, I’m pretty as a  _ snowflake; _ I heard you talking to Peaches!” Zhao Deyin laughed heartily before flinging  _ himself _ at Gu Chang. It threw Gu Chang off balance just like he planned and sent them rolling in the snow. 

Gu Chang had the wind knocked out of him, and for a moment his world went topsy turvy. When they landed, he was under the other fairy and laughing, caked in white and snow on his lashes. “Brat,” he breathed out, unable to stop smiling.

“And?” Zhao Deyin laughed, lightly as he peered down at Gu Chang. Seeing the snow, he lifted his hand to gently brush away the excess snow. His heart skipped a beat seeing Gu Chang’s eyes framed with his snowdust.

“Alright, you win,” Gu Chang murmured, reaching up to dust off some snow from Zhao Deyin’s hair. “That  _ was  _ a pretty perfect snowball.”

“Yes it was.” Zhao Deyin agreed but he was more focused on Gu Chang’s pretty eyes. 

“And I did say a perfect match would make a perfect snowball,” Gu Chang mused before cupping Zhao Deyin’s face with his mittened hands. “I’m not saying I believe you’re my perfect match, but you’re getting close to the mark. Close enough that you’ve earned a kiss. Maybe two.”

Zhao Deyin’s smile brightened at Gu Chang’s words. He tilted into the other’s touch before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Gu Chang’s lips. His hand moved cup Gu Chang’s cheek before settling more comfortably on Gu Chang.

“Okay, definitely two,” Gu Chang breathed against his mouth and drug him in for another. “Brat. is there anything you’re not good at?”

Zhao Deyin couldn’t help but giggle instead of answering him. Though that only made the stubborn spring fae try to kiss it away. His hand slid up further to tangle in Gu Chang’s hair. As they kissed it began to flurry around them.

“Tell me, how is it that someone so cold makes me so warm?” Gu Chang complained, even as his nose went pink with it. He pouted when Zhao Deyin only giggled and lost to a smile of his own. He was glad the fae was here, he realized, and he didn’t want him to leave. Of course, everyone left Gu Chang eventually, but maybe… maybe for once, he could be lucky. “If I get a runny nose, I expect you to take full responsibility.”

“Magic.” Zhao Deyin teased about making the other warm. He pressed a kiss to that adorable rosey button nose. “I’d take care of you if you got sick but if you want I can take you home. We can make hot chocolate and more kisses.” He suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Gu Chang laughed, even if he also blushed to the end of his toes, and pulled him down for another kiss. “Deal.”


End file.
